


online, offline

by midnightbutlers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Underage Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, loosely implied since its kohaku though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutlers/pseuds/midnightbutlers
Summary: aira meets "kohakucchi" on the online idol-ota forums. their relationship is...a little closer than most online friends ought to be.▶ set before enst "!!" / during "!"
Relationships: Shiratori Aira/Oukawa Kohaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	online, offline

**Author's Note:**

> based on a doujinshi created by [通販開始](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/54215365) on pixiv :) ton of credit to them  
> never written kohaku before so i apologise for how badly i butcher his kansaiben here
> 
> please heed the tags before you read, this is explicitly underage (14/15)

**@airabu ♥**  
> kohakucchi~~!!!!!!  
> hihi!!!!!!!! (˚ᗜ˚*)

 **@kohakucchi**  
> hey rabu-han :)  
> online as always hah

 **@airabu ♥**  
> don't judge me ww  
> afterall i'm an idol-ota before i am anything  
> i wanted to talk to you too 

**@kohakucchi**  
> aw shucks  
> and nah imnot judgin ya  
> did ya see anythin good on the forums recently?

 **@airabu ♥**  
> on the forums??  
> maybe a little,,

 **@kohakucchi**  
> oo  
> tellme? 

**@airabu ♥**   
> welp,,  
> looks like i'm ☆ _info dumping_ ☆  
> (´,,•ω•,,)♡ did you see the MOONVIEWs new interview?????  
> they posted it on the forums earlier and uwaa  
> it’s my fifth time watching it now  
> it’s THAT ra~vuley you know (*♡∀♡)

 **@kohakucchi**  
> im lookin at it now  
> your faves still the flashy one right?  
> hes gettin a lotta screentime huh

 **@airabu ♥**   
> ofcourse!   
> i ordered his new bromides this time  
> they haven’t arrived yet though (ᗒᗣᗕ)’’

 **@kohakucchi**  
> shucks  
> youd think theyd remember how cranky ya get by now

@airabu ♥   
> <(￣ ﹌ ￣)> exactly!  
> my life would be so much easier if kohakucchi was in charge of my post  
> aah but then you wouldn’t be able to message me like this o(〒﹏〒)o  
> i changed my mind!  
> kohakucchi just needs to say as he is  
> my bestest bestest friend! 

**@kohakucchi**  
> oi ;;  
> ya gnna make me blush rabu han  
> ya know youre my best friend too  
> yer much cooler than my cousin anyway

 **@airabu ♥**  
> comparing me to your cousin feels a little yabai w

 **@kohakucchi**  
> im sorry www orz  
> i dont know many people still ya kno so

 **@airabu ♥**  
> that's fine!  
> i'd be fine if you only knew me and stayed my bestest friend forever!!

 **@kohakucchi**  
> id like that too :)

 **@airabu ♥**  
> hehe ~   
> aa shit  
> my moms calling me down for dinner (´Ａ｀。)  
> aah before i forget  
> are you free later?  
> i wanna   
> videochat a little (*/▽\\*)

 **@kohakucchi**  
> oh?  
> yea sure  
> im free :)   
> seeyou then?

 **@airabu ♥**   
> okke ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

aira had never finished his dinner so fast. he laughed at his father’s comments calling him a _”growing boy”_ and refused his mother’s asks about seconds. he left the table quickly, sparing his parents a wave before rushing upstairs into his room. he breathed a sigh of relief, locking the door behind him. he’d made it this far into the day without any issues, thank god.

he collapsed onto his bed, smiling to himself. he was _beyond_ excited about later. him and kohakucchi rarely got to video chat nowadays since his best friend’s family were _really_ weird. aira didn’t really get it to be honest, but the times when they could call were special to them both. aaah, this was going to be truly _ra-vely!_

now...he just had to wait for his parents to fall asleep. 

aira let out a sigh. it’d be a few hours until that happened, so he just had to amuse himself for the time being. he was so lucky kohakucchi was so patient with him. a lot of his other idol-ota friends could be...a little bitchy with him, if he was being honest, but kohakucchi was never like that at all. 

he smiled to himself, giddiness rising in his chest. _looks like i gotta kill time for a few hours!_ he hummed, reaching for his phone and scrolling through until he settled on a playlist to watch: a playlist with all of knights interviews and performances. he’d watched these all thousands of times, but he never got bored when it came to his favorite idols. 

aira booted up the first video, rolling onto his side and getting comfy for the evening.

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

as soon as he heard the telltale flicker of the downstairs lights turn off, aira shot up from his bed. 

he stood by his door for a few moments, listening in to hear any footsteps or signs of life around his door - there was nothing, thank god. 

aira hopped back onto his bed, opening up his laptop and signing back into his idol forum account as quick as he could humanely manage.

kohakucchi was...online, great!

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

**@airabu ♥**  
> kohakucchi hihi!  
> you're here!!!

 **@kohakucchi**  
> rabu han :)  
> heya  
> ofcourse im here  
> id never leave ya hangin

 **@airabu ♥**  
> how chivalrous of you ~~  
> hows your evening been?? 

**@kohakucchi**  
> its been alright  
> havent done much tobehonest  
> how about yerself rabu han?

 **@airabu ♥**  
> uuuuuuu  
> i rewatched a buncha knights videos!   
> their new member's really something ヾ(｡^ω^｡)ノ  
> suo tsukusa, what a ra-vely idol!   
> i may be a leo oshi mainly but uuu  
> ah but the others are suuuper cool too!!  
> izumi said all these things about modelling and then AAH arashi talked about her first impressions of him aaaand  
> wait  
> i'm rambling again sorry!!! (●´･△･｀)  
> kohakucchi? :<

 **@kohakucchi**  
> im still here sorry  
> ya caught me a lil off guard there   
> i like it when ya ramble though

 **@airabu ♥**  
> (´,,•ω•,,)♡ uu,,  
> hey kohakucchi?  
> do you wanna video call now?

 **@kohakucchi**  
> yea  
> i actually wanted ta show you smth

 **@airabu ♥**  
> eh???   
> i'm already hecka excited though  
> aa kohakucchi what is it???

 **@kohakucchi**  
> letme show you rabu han  
> :)

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

"a, a, hello? can you see me kohakucchi?"

"i can see ya just fine rabu-han. gimme a second…"

he watched as his best friend's webcam flickered on, his face coming into view with it. 

"kohakucchi!" he smiled, waving excitedly at his friend. kohaku stared back at him, violet eyes softening the moment he saw aira. 

kohakucchi was pretty as always. the times they video-chatted like this, he would always don a yukata, fabric looking rather expensive. his shoulder length pink hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, his bangs entirely restrained. 

"heya. ya look nice today, rabu-han."

aira found himself blushing, bringing a hand to his mouth to stifle an embarrassed laugh. he was just in a simple hoodie and sweatpants, but kohakucchi sure knew how to make him feel special. 

he mock-pouted, "i should be saying that to you, stupid. you always look _super_ cool kohakucchi."

"ya think? thankya kindly." he chuckled, cheeks reddening in response. 

the pair were quiet for a moment, laughter dying down as the silence took over. 

"rabu-han," kohakucchi broke the silence, "are ya alone right now?" 

aira's nod was instantenous. he made _extra_ sure that his earphones were plugged into his laptop. he'd rather die then have this moment be stopped and misheard, and he didn't think that was an overstatement. 

"i am." 

kohakucchi smiled, knowing glint in those piercing eyes. "good ta know. i can show ya what i got then!" the pink haired boy got up, stepping out of frame momentarily. aira could never tell what to think about kohakucchi's bedroom...if you could even call it that. it reminded him a little bit of a prison cell of sorts, though kohakucchi didn't have any issue with it.

rich people weirded him out. at least kohakucchi was one of the good ones, if not the best one.

his best friend returned, settling back down on his chair and pulling his headphones back on. 

"are ya ready?" aira nodded, leaning forward in intrigue, "ta dah!" 

kohakucchi held a new item in his hands, something kinda big, pink and…

holy shit.

"holy shit…" he repeated aloud, hand covering his mouth, "that's a dildo, isn't it? where did you get that from?!"

it was, indeed, a dildo. aira might've been a junior high student, but even _he_ had seen that kind of stuff before. the girls in the videos he'd tried to watch before always moaned like they were having the time of their lives...though he didn't understand it all to well. he was slowly finding that he hardly understood the whole 'liking girls' thing either but…

sexuality crisis aside!

kohaku held a dildo in his hands. it was comically bright pink and looked sordidly out of place in the webcam shot, but aira's focus shifted to its size. it looked awfully big. he'd seen videos when the men were huge, but he never thought he'd be seeing something like it over a video call.

kohaku grinned, "someone gave it to me yesterday. 'wanted ta show you though. dontya think it looks cool?"

"well _duh!_ " he huffed, "i'm kinda jealous. my parents would actually _kill_ me if they saw me buying one of those." his parents would probably kill him if they knew exactly what he was doing on these video calls in the first place, but aira liked to think he was sneaky enough.

the pink haired boy seemed to think about his words for a second, staring at the dildo before glancing back up at aira, "i think you'd look nice usin' one of these, rabu-han." 

"eh?!" aira's hand was back covering his face, his visage a deep crimson, "don't...don't say that so suddenly! geez, you're gonna make me…" 

the glint in kohaku's eyes lit up as soon as he said that.

"i'm gonna make ya…?" he leaned in closer to the webcam, smiling devilishly, "hey, rabu-han.

_show me?"_

here it was. the highlight of their video calls.

aira didn't need to think twice about it, pulling himself up onto his knees. he pulled down his sweatpants with practiced ease, throwing them to the side and leaving himself in his boxers.

"ko~ko~ko. ya already _this_ excited rabu-han." kohakucchi grinned, gaze firmly set on aira's crotch.

he smiled shyly, "can you blame me? i've been _really_ excited for this kohakucchi." 

he made the quick decision to ditch the boxers too, knowing well what was coming next. aira made no effort to hide his hardness, planting himself down and spreading his legs as he did so. 

"i wanna see you too kohakucchi. it's not fair it's only me like this so, show me you too?" 

kohakucchi nodded, letting out a quiet "sure" before sitting up himself. the pink haired made quick work of loosening his yukata, opening it enough to give aira easy access to his chest and crotch. 

"you're not wearing anything underneath?" aira chuckled, breath getting heavier as he spoke, "kohakucchi's lewder than i thought ~"

"'m not allowed ta wear anythin' under my yukata anymore," he replied earnestly, "but ya can see how excited i am too, rabu-han."

seeing kohakucchi equally as hard as him, pretty pink cock leaking under his clothes all this time - aira couldn't hold back any longer. he brought a hand to his own length, gripping the base firmly.

"kohakucchi…" he breathed out.

"rabu-han always gets like this, don'tcha? i love it." 

kohakucchi then proceeded to bring the head of the dildo to his mouth, looking directly in the webcam lens to make sure aira was watching him. he was. aira couldn't take his eyes off of his best friend.

the pink haired boy smiled sweetly before pushing the dildo past his rosy lips. it fit his mouth perfectly. 

his eyes fluttered shut as he sucked on the head of the dildo, tongue swirling around the tip in practiced motion. kohakucchi had made it known he had actual experience when it came to sex, though he refused to elaborate on what that actually was. aira didn't care to press. kohakucchi had taught him a lot for when he eventually fucked someone (which was _soon_ he hoped!) that he was purely amazed when it came to their video calls. 

"you're so pretty kohakucchi…of course people wanna fuck you when you look like _this._ " he'd definitely had a few dreams involving his own cock rubbing against his best friend's, revelling in his moans. then again, he'd had even more involving kohakucchi pining _him_ down, scissoring him open as he squirmed beneath him. aira was in pretty deep shit, the more he thought about it. 

kohakucchi's own length throbbed at that, moan barely stifled by the dildo. by this point, he'd gotten more of it into his mouth, tentatively bobbing his head up and down until he deemed it wet enough. he pulled it out with a _pop_ , meeting eyes with aira again.

"rabu-han's prettiest. ya the only person who makes me feel like this, all warm and weird inside." he brought the dildo to his hole, never refusing to take his eyes away from the blonde, "i wanna see ya like this one day. me an' you... _together_ , doin' all these things in person…" 

aira whined, the hand at the base of his cock now stroking himself in labored strokes. he loved the sound of that. just thinking about it made his small body shake on his bed.

"unfair, y-you're so unfair." he sighed out, watching kohakucchi slide the dildo into his hole with a particularly loud moan, "i want kohakucchi to touch me. you're so far away and _haah..._ "

kohakucchi pistoned the toy in and out of himself, seemingly having prepared before their video call. through his stuttered moans and hushed whines, he was still able to crack a grin.

"'wanna touch rabu-han too. ya so cute, i wanna, _s-shit_ , i w-wanna see all of ya." 

the blonde nodded, half in agreement, half because he already felt far-gone like this. the thought of kohakucchi’s pretty hands all over his body, his warm touch stroking him slowly, drawing out little moans and sobs from his mouth.

“ _kohakucchi~_ ” he whimpered out, in time with the dildo reaching kohakucchi’s prostate. the pink haired boy let out a strangled cry, his gaze growing glassy and unfocused. aira felt his own cock throb at the sweet noises his best friend was making, his own pace quickening as a result. he couldn’t hold back his own moans. as he fucked into his fist, he could feel the pre-cum already beginning to coat his hand. the increased lubrication only added to his pleasure, aira not caring to keep his voice down anymore (though, he could hardly say he’d been doing that in the first place.)

"rabu-han's voice is so erotic... _haa_...could jerk m'self off just hearin' ya talk to me." 

aira moaned, kohakucchi's comment going straight to his cock, "d-does kokakucchi jerk off to me a lot?" he asked, grip on his own length tightening at the thought.

"m-mhm!" kohakucchi's moans had devolved into loud, needy panting, "all th' time. i, _ngh..._ i want ya to be with me _so_ much!"

he couldn't think clearly hearing that confession, unable to pace his strokes up and down his cock any longer. 

"me too. i, i think about kohakucchi too." he sighed out, spreading his legs as far as they could go, "i-i'm gonna cum. kohakucchi... _haah!_ watch me?" 

violet eyes met his green ones, gaze equally as glazed over and too far gone to form coherent thought. 

kohakucchi watched as aira jerked himself off, listening intently to his unrestrained whines and broken mewls of _"kohakucchi."_ the pink haired boy brought a hand to his own length, beginning to stroke himself in rhythm with aira.

"’m close too…" kohakucchi mumbled out. he managed to angle the dildo _just_ right, particularly loud moan of aira's screen name. he kept at it, continuously hitting his prostate in time with his strokes. every _"rabu-han, rabu-han!"_ he let out spurred aira on more. 

he could feel his own orgasm quickly building up. he locked eyes with kohakucchi on his laptop screen, sensing immediately that his best friend wasn’t far off either. desperate moans mingling with each other’s, aira felt like he could see stars. 

_“kohakucchi!”_

_“r...rabu-han!”_

the two of them came in unison, high-pitched moans filling up their respective headphones. 

aira chased his own orgasm, opening his eyes slowly as the wave of pleasure subsided. he glanced at the white ropes of cum coating his fingers, a sense of pride taking over him as he looked back at the laptop screen. kohakucchi was in a similar state as him, slowly pulling out the dildo and letting it drop onto his chair. his eyes were still glazed over, blinking unsurely. 

“haah…” aira sighed, lazy smile making its way to his face, “that was ra~vely, as always. kohakucchi’s so hot to watch!” 

kohakucchi smiled in return, having recovered somewhat from his orgasm, “mhm. ‘s always good doin’ it with ya, the best even. ya look so beautiful, just like an idol.” aira tried to hide his blush behind his free (and clean) hand, spluttering out a quiet thank you in response. he’d only just sent in his audition papers for starpro a few days ago, so being compared to an idol had aira’s heart fluttering. 

he could feel himself slowly coming down from his high, a yawn escaping his mouth.

“i don’t think i can stay up any longer.” he stretched, giggling drowsily, “i know i’m gonna have the _sweetest_ dreams ‘cause of you though.” kohakucchi seemed to agree, letting out a yawn himself. he reached off camera for a few seconds, returning with his hands cleaned and his yukata loosely tied back up. he managed to look so effortlessly ethereal all the time, aira couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, though mostly lucky. 

“‘m g’nna head off too then. y’have really made my day, rabu-han.” 

he stuck out his tongue playfully, “ _again~_ i should say that to you! kohakucchi with a dildo is gonna stay in my mind for _ages_ now!”

“‘m glad ya liked it. i wanna see rabu-han with one of ‘em someday.” _god_ did aira not want that himself too. maybe he could set aside some of the pay he got for doing part-time...though that’d dig into his idol merch money. it was definitely something he’d need to sleep on but if it got him moaning as sexily as kohakucchi...maybe it was worth skipping that new knights album he’d been waiting so intently for. “i’ll let you see me like that one day, _promise_ , hehe.” 

the duo both chuckled before yawning in unison. it was clear both of them were only a few seconds from entirely clocking out. 

“goodnight then kohakucchi.” aira hummed, “i’ll message you tomorrow, okay?” 

kohakucchi nodded, wave filled with tiredness, “‘kay. g’night to ya too rabu-han.” they exchanged their goodnights and goodbyes before aira clicked the END CALL button. he let out a sigh, heart and body still giddy. it didn’t matter how many times they’d done this sort of thing together - aira could hardly contain himself afterwards. 

he shuffled his clothes back on, cleaning the cum off of his hand before deciding it was alright to turn his laptop off now. 

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

**@kohakucchi**  
> idk when ill next be online  
> so i wanted to leave ya with this  
> _[image attachment]_  
> incase ya need somethin n im nothere  
> night rabu-han :) 

**@airabu ♥**  
> KOHAKUCCHI ASDHDJFFKK  
> you can’t just send me you with the dildo in you  
> i’m gonna feel get all hard again and im too sleepy (´,,•ω•,,｀)  
> meanie  
> hottest meanie but still a meanie 

**@kohakucchi**  
> sorry ~

 **@airabu ♥**  
> ,  
> i’m gonna use this a lot though so  
> thank you <3   
> i’ll send you back something tmrw  
> good night kohakucchi <<33

 **@kohakucchi**  
> night rabu-han:)


End file.
